Finally Together
by wildcats2016
Summary: There is only one guy that Gabriella Montez wants to be with and that is Troy Bolton. But what Gabriella does not know is that Troy wants to be with her too. So Chad throws a party which they both end up going to. Will they get together at the party? What will happen after they get together?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy could not believe that people at school thought he was a player, when he was not. He decided to talk to his best friend Chad. So he went to look for Chad and found him at his went over to Chad and told him that he wanted to talk to him in private about some thing. So Chad went with Troy to the gym to asked his friend Chad if he knew who was telling people that he was a told Troy that he did not know who was telling people that he was a told Chad that he is not a told his friend Chad that he did not have sex with the girls he made out told Troy that he believes him.

Mean while Gabriella could not believe that the people at school thought she was a player, when she was not. She decided to talk to her best friend Taylor. So she went to look for Taylor and found her at her went over to Taylor and told her that she wanted to talk to her in private about some thing. So Gabriella and Taylor went into a empty classroom to made sure the door was shut, before she started talking to asked her friend Taylor if she knew who was telling people that she was a told Gabriella that she did not know who was telling people that she was a told Taylot that she is not a told her friend Taylor that she did not have sex with the guys she made out with. Taylor told Gabriella that she believes her.

Troy and Chad left gym together and went back to their lockers to get their books for the first class they Troy was at his locker, when he saw Gabriella. He knew the only girl that he wanted to be with was Gabriella. He was watching Gabriella at her locker. He could not believe how beautiful Gabriella was. Chad saw Troy looking at Gabriella and knew that Troy wanted to be with Gabriella. Chad knew he had to get Troy and Gabriella together some how.

Gabriella and Taylor had left the empty class room and went back to their lockers to get their books for the first class they had. While Gabriella was at her locker, she saw Troy looking at her with his blue eyes. She knew that the only guy she wanted to be with was Troy. Gabriella was staring into Troy's blue eyes, that were looking at her. Gabriella could not believe how handsome Troy was. Taylor saw Gabriella looking at Troy and knew that Gabriella wanted to be with Troy. Taylor knew she had to get Gabriella and Troy together some how.

Taylor told Gabriella she would see her in class. Taylor went over to Chad and told him she wanted to talk to him in private. So Chad and Taylor went into a class room to talk a few minutes, before they went to their first class they had. Chad asked Taylor what she wanted to talked to him about. Taylor told Chad that they need to get Troy and Gabriella together some how. Chad told Taylor that he was thinking of the same thing too. Chad told Taylor he was thinking of throwing a party the next night since his parents would be out of town. Chad said to Taylor that they could get Troy and Gabriella to come to the party.

So Troy and Gabriella could not stop staring at each other. So Chad and Taylor had to get Troy and Gabriella to stop staring at each. Finally Taylor got Gabriella's attention and asked her if she likes Troy. Gabriella told her friend Taylor that she does like Troy and wants to be his girlfriend too. Chad then asked Troy if he likes Gabriella a lot. Troy told Chad that he not only likes Gabriella but that he loves her too. Chad was in shock after Troy said that he loves Gabriella too. So they went to their first class they had that day.

Please Review!

A/N This new HSM story will be at least 12 to 14 chapters. The next chapter will be where Troy and Gabriella talked to the principal to hold a assembly to put the end of the people telling others that they are players.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy and Gabriella with their friends had went to their first went into the classroom and sat down in their teacher came into the class room and started the all got through the first class and were now at their lockers. Troy and Gabriella had both decided to talk to the principal and see if he would do a small assembly for them. Troy and Gabriella wanted the people at school to know that they are not players. They wanted people to stop calling them players. They also wanted the certain people to stop telling lies about them and spreading rumors that are not true. So they told their friends Chad and Taylor what they were going to do.

Troy left his locker and headed to the principal office to talk to the principal about wanting to stop the few rumors and the people talking about Troy did not know was that Gabriella was going to be talking to the principal too. So Gabriella left Taylor and headed towards the principal office to talk to the principal about wanting to stop a few rumors and the people from talking about her. So Troy and Gabriella both arrived at the same time at the principal's office. They both asked each other why they were there at the principal's office. Troy told Gabriella that he came to talk to the principal about having a small assembly, so that he can let the people know that he is not a player. Gabriella told Troy the same thing. So they knocked on the principal's office door. The principal open the door and asked Troy and Gabriella if he could help them.

Troy and Gabriella told the principal that they need to talk to him about something. So the principal let Troy and Gabriella into his principal asked Troy and Gabriella what they wanted to talk to him told the principal that people have been going around saying he is a player and spreading a few rumors asked the principal if they could have a small assembly to put a end to the rumors and the people also the principal the same thing too. So the principal told Troy and Gabriella he was fine with having a principal also told Troy and Gabriella that small assembly can happen after lunch. Troy and Gabriella thanked the principal for letting them have the assembly.

They left the principal's office and went their separate ways. Troy went to find his friend Chad to tell him that the principal is going to let their be a small assembly. Gabriella went to find her friend Taylor and to tell her about what had happen at the principal office. Troy found Chad at his locker and told him about what had happen at the principal's office. Gabriella had found her friend Taylor at her locker and told her about what had happen in the principal's office too. Troy told Chad that the principal is going to have a small assembly after lunch. Troy also told Chad that he is going to tell the people at the assembly that he is not a player and that he has not slept with any of the girls he has made out with. Chad said to Troy that he would be by his side. Troy thanked Chad for being by his side on this.

Gabriella told Taylor about the principal having a small assembly after lunch. Gabriella also told Taylor that she is going to tell people at the assembly that she is not a player and that she has never slept with any of the guys that she has made out with. Taylor told Gabriella that she would be by her side. Gabriella thanked Taylor for being by her side. So they went to their next class that they had before lunch.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry this chapter is short, but it is just a filler. The next chapter will be a little bit longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So Troy and Gabriella with their friends had gotten through their second class and were now on their way to the lunch room. Troy and his friends had arrived at the lunch room and went to get their lunch. After Troy and his friends got their lunch, they went to their table and sat down to eat it. Troy was eating his lunch when he saw Gabriella and her friends come into the lunch and her friends went to get their lunch and then they went to sit down at their table to eat it.

Taylor notice that Troy was looking at Gabriella. So she told Gabriella that Troy was looking at her. Gabriella turn her head to see that Troy was looking at and Gabriella's friends could see that they could not keep their eyes off of each other. So Taylor told Gabriella she would be right back. So Chad told his friends he would be right back too. Chad and Taylor went out in the hall to talk. Chad said to Taylor that he has a feeling that their plan is going to work. Taylor told Chad that she thinks their plan to get Troy and Gabriella together is going to work too. So Chad and Taylor decided to get back to their friends. So they went back into the lunch room and back to the table that their friends were at.

Gabriella had saw Taylor talking with Chad. So Gabriella asked Taylor what was going on with her and Chad. Taylor told Gabriella that Chad asked her out on a date. Gabriella then asked Taylor if she said yes to the date. Taylor told Gabriella that she did say yes to going on a date with him. Gabriella told Taylor that she is perfect for Chad. Gabriella also told Taylor that she will end up being Chad's girlfriend at the end of the date. Taylor said to Gabriella that she wants to be Chad's girlfriend. They went back to finishing eating rest of their lunch.

Troy also had seen Chad talking with Taylor and wonder if he had finally asked her out on a date. Troy asked Chad what was going on with him and Taylor. Chad told Troy that he finally asked Taylor out and she had said yes to going on a date with him. Troy then asked Chad if he is going to ask Taylor to be girlfriend told Troy that he is going to ask Taylor at the end of their date if she will be his girlfriend. Troy said to Chad that he wish that he had the courage to ask Gabriella out. So they finished eating their lunch.

So after everyone had finish their lunch, they left the lunch room and went to their lockers to get their books for the next class they had. Then the principal spoke and told the students to go to the gym for a small assembly. So all the students went to the gym for the small assembly. Troy and Gabriella were both nervous about talking to all the students and their friends, but they both knew they had to let everyone know they are not players and to stop what rumors had been started. The principal enter the gym and went up to the microphone. The principal told the students that their is two students that want to talk to them all and to clean some stuff about them.

Troy went first up to the microphone and said to the students and friends that he is not a player, like have been told. Troy told them that all he does is kiss and maybe making out with the girls and that is all. Troy then said that he has not had sex with any of the girls that he has kissed and made out with. Troy said the certain girls that have told people they had sex were lying about it. Troy looked over at Gabriella for a few minutes and then finish saying what he had to say. Troy told them that his heart belongs to some one and that he hopes to be with that certain some one thank every one for listening to what he had to say and then he stepped a way from the microphone.

All the students and the friends were in shock to learn that Troy was not a player, like they had thought. They also wondered who the some one was that had Troy's heart already. The girls that Troy had made out with and had said they had sex with them were not happy that their lie was out. The students and friends saw Gabriella come up to the microphone to speak to them too. So they all decided to listen to what Gabriella had to say to them.

Gabriella went up to the microphone and said to the students and friends that she is not a player, like they have been told. Gabriella told them that all she does is kiss and maybe make out with the guys is all. Gabriella then said that she has not had sex with any of the guys that she has kissed and made out with. Gabriella said the certain guys that have tols people they had sex were lying about it. Gabriella looked over at Troy for a few minutes and then finished saying what she had to say. Gabriella told them that her heart belongs to some one and that she hopes to be with that certain some one soon. Gabriella thank everyone for listening to what she had to say and then she stepped a way from the microphone.

The students and friends were shock to learn that Gabriella was not a player, like they had also wondered who the the some one was that had Gabriella's heart guys that Gabriella had made out with and had said they had sex with them were not happy that their lie was out. So the student saw the principal come back to the microphone. The principal the the students that the assembly was over and to go to the next class they had. So the students left the gym and went to their next class.

Troy was in his next class and was wondering who the some one was that had Gabriella's heart. Troy wondered if he was the one that had Gabriella's heart already. Troy hope that it was him that has Gabriella's heart. He could not wait to see and talk to Gabriella at Chad's party that night. Troy decided that he wanted Gabriella as his girlfriend. So Troy got through the rest of the class he was in and was now at his locker getting the books for the next class. Troy then saw Gabriella and decided to try to talk to her. So he got his books and shut his locker.

Gabriella had been her class wondering who had Troy's heart already. Gabriella wondered if she was the one that had Troy's heart already. Gabriella hope that it was her that has Troy's heart. She could not wait to see and talk to Troy at Chad's party that night. Gabriella decided that she wanted Troy as her boyfriend. So Gabriella got through the rest of the class she was in and was now at her locker getting the books for the next class. Gabriella then saw Troy and decided to try to talk to him. So she got her books and shut her locker.

Troy walked up to Gabriella and said hi to her. Gabriella said hi back to Troy. Troy asked Gabriella if he could walk her to the next class she had. Gabriella told Troy she would like that. So they walk to the next class they had. Troy and Gabriella arrived at the next class, which they had together. So they went into the class room and took their seats. They did a little bit more talking, before the teacher cam into the class got through their class and were now at their lockers putting the books a way. Troy had got his books for the last class he had. Gabriella had got her books for the last class she had. They walked to their last class together.

Troy and Gabriella went into the class room and went to their seats. Troy was talking with Chad and Gabriella was talking with Taylor, before Miss Darbus came into the room. Miss Darbus told the class they would be working with a partner. So she told them to find their partners. Troy went over to Gabriella and asked her if she would be his partner. Gabriella told Troy she would be happy to be his partner. Chad had went over to Taylor and asked her to be his partner. Taylor told Chad she would be his partner. So Miss Darbus gave them their assignments to work on with their partners. So they got throught the rest of the class.

They were now at their lockers getting the school bags and homework they had to do. After they got their school bags and homework, they shut their lockers and left the school. Taylor and Gabriella went to her car and left the school parking alot. They went to Gabriella's house to do their home work together. Troy went to his car and told Chad he would see him at the party tonight. So Troy went home to do his home work. Chad got into his car and went home to do his homework too.

A hour later Chad got his home work done and was now getting the house ready for the party he was having that night. He got the drinks and food ready to go for the party. Chad also got the music ready for the party too. Once he made sure that every thing was ready for the party, he went upstairs to take a quick shower. Chad got dressed for the party and then check to be sure every thing was set up for the party.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A hour later Troy finished his homework and was taking a shower. Troy then got dressed in the clothes he chose to wear to the party. He combed his hair and made sure he looked good for Gabriella. Troy then put his wallet in his back pocket. He then grabbed his cell phone and keys before going down told his mom and dad that he was going over to Chad's party for a while. His parents told him to have fun and not to stay out to left the house and went to his got into his car and pulled out of the drive way. Troy was on his way to Chad's house for the party.

Mean while Gabriella had finished her homework and was now taking a shower. Gabriella then got dressed in the clothes she had chose to wear to the party. She fixed her hair and put on a little bit of make up on. Gabriella then grabbed her purse and made sure she had her cell phone and keys. Gabriella went down stairs and told her mom that she was going to Chad's house with Taylor. Her mom told her not to stay out to late. Gabriella left her house and went to Taylor's car. She got in Taylor's car and they left for Chad's house. Gabriella could not wait to get to the party. Chad got the music playing and the people started showing up for the party. A few minutes later Troy arrived at Chad's house. He parked his car and got out of it. He locked his car up and went up to the door. Troy knock on the door and Chad open the door. Chad and let Troy in the house.

Troy saw that their was alot of people at the party. Troy asked Chad if Gabriella had arrived to the party yet. Chad told Troy that Gabriella has not arrived yet,but should be coming soon. Taylor and Gabriella arrived at Chad's house and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Gabriella went up to the door and knocked on it. Chad answered the door and let Taylor and Gabriella into the house. Chad told Gabriella that Troy has been waiting for her to show up. Troy was talking to Zeke, when he saw Gabriella coming over to him. Gabriella said to Troy that she had heard that he had been waiting for her to show up. Troy told Gabriella that he was watching for her to show up.

So Troy and Gabriella were talking with each other, while drinking their beer. Chad and Taylor were watching thier friends talk to each hours later Troy and Gabriella were dancing with each were both grinding against each other said to Gabriella lets go upstairs to a bedroom. So they went upstairs to one of the guest were in the bedroom, and shut the and Gabriella started kissing each other on the lips and work their way to the started taking each others clothes off. Troy and Gabriella crawled into the bed and under the then took one of Gabriella's breasts into his mouth and began to suck on it, while rubbing the other one. Gabriella let a few moans out while he was loving on her breasts. Gabriella then got Troy on his back and went down on him. She took Troy's hard cock into her mouth and started stroking him, while she was sucking on him. Before long he came in her mouth and she swallowed it. Troy got Gabriella on her back again and went down on her too. Gabriella let a few more moans out, while Troy was eating her pussy out. Before long she came in his mouth and he licked her pussy juices up. Troy went back to kissing Gabriella on her mouth. Troy then lined his hard cock to her entrance and entered Gabriella's wet pussy. Once he knew he was in her, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella was moaning the whole time he was thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella went by Troy's ear and told him to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do. They were both moaning and saying each others names, while making love. Before long they came at the same time and collapsed on each other. Troy pulled his soft cock out of Gabriella's pussy, after he was done spilling his seed in laid next to Gabriella and pulled her close. Gabriella laid her head on Troy's bare chest.A few minutes later they had got their breaths back. They made love two more times that night. After they got done making love, they fell asleep in each others arms for the night.

A hour later Chad ask Taylor if she had see Troy and Gabriella. Taylor told Chad she has not see Troy and Gabriella for a while now. Chad told Taylor that he was going to go look for them. So Chad went upstairs to see if they were in one of the guest rooms. Chad check the first two bedrooms and found two other couples asleep in the beds and so he shut the door. He went to the guest bedroom that was not from his. Chad went to open the door and realized it was locked. Chad then put his ear to the door and heard Troy and Gabriella moaning and saying each others names. Chad then walked a way from the bedroom and went back down stairs to find Taylor. Taylor saw Chad coming over to her. Chad told Taylor that he had found Troy and Gabriella and that they are in the guest bedroom having sex. Taylor said to Chad that means Troy and Gabriella lost their virginities to each other then. Chad said to Taylor that she is right about that and that he would not be surprise if they are a couple now.

Please Review!

A/N I hope this chapter was okey. The next chapter will have the rest of the party and the next day after the party too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Two hours later Chad ended the party. Taylor help Chad get most of the people to leave. After Chad and Taylor got the people gone, they started cleaning the house up. Zeke asked Chad and Taylor if he could help them with the clean up, before he goes home. Chad and Taylor told Zeke that they could use his help to clean up the house. They picked up all the empty beer bottles off the floor. A hour later they had finish cleaning the house up and had it back to the way it was before the party. Zeke said good night to Chad and Taylor and went home for the night.

Chad and Taylor went upstairs to his bedroom. Chad and Taylor started kissing each other passionately on the lips. They work their way over to his bed. They took each others clothes off and crawled into his bed. They were now under the blankets and kissing each other on the lips. Chad took one of Taylor's breasts in his mouth and started sucking on it, while rubbing the other one. Taylor let a few moans out, while Chad was loving her breasts. Chad lined his hard cock to Taylor's entrance and entered her wet pussy. Once he knew he was fully in her, he began thrusting in and out of her fast and hard. Taylor was moaning, while Chad was thrusting in and out of her fast and hard. Taylor went by Chad's ear and told him to go faster and harder. Chad did as Taylor had asked him to do. Chad and Taylor were both moaning and saying each others names.

Before long they both came at the same time and collapsed on each other. Chad pulled his soft cock out of Taylor's pussy, after he was done spilling his seed in her. Chad laid next to Taylor and pulled her close. Taylor laid her head on Chad's bare chest. A few minutes later they got their breaths back and made love two more times. After they got done making love, they went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice. Troy and Gabriella then got up to take a shower and got dressed back in the clothes that they had wore at the party. Troy said to Gabriella that he wanted to asked her some thing. Gabriella asked Troy what he wanted to ask. Troy asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend and she told Troy she would love to be his girlfriend. They shared a few passionate kisses on the lips. Troy told Gabriella that he was happy that he lost his virginity to her and Gabriella told Troy she was also happy that she lost hers to him. So they left the guest bedroom and went down stairs to the kitchen. Troy and Gabriella notice that Chad must of clean the house up, before he went to bed.

Troy and Gabriella went into Chad's kitchen to get some thing to drink. A few minutes later Chad and Taylor had woke up and made love. They got up to take a shower. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen too. When they enter the kitchen they saw Troy and Gabriella kissing each other on the lips. Chad cleared his throat, to let them know that they were in the room. Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from the kiss. Troy and Gabriella said good morning to Chad and and Taylor. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella if they are a couple. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that they are a couple now.

So Taylor started making them some breakfast. Troy and Gabriella asked Chad how he was able to clean the house up and put it back to the way it was before the party. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that Taylor and Zeke had helped him clean the house up and put it back to the way it was, before the party. Troy and Gabriella said to Chad that they did a good job with getting the house back to the way it was, before the party. Taylor told Chad, Troy and Gabriella that breakfast was ready. So they sat down at the table and ate their breakfast. After they finish eating their breakfast, they put their dishes in the sink. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that they were going to head home and would see them later. Chad and Taylor said good bye to their best friends and then went back to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Troy and Gabriella left Chad's house and got into his car. They pulled out of the drive way and headed for home. A few minutes later they arrived at Troy's house and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. They went over to Gabriella's house, which was next door to Troy's house. They went into her house and upstairs to her bedroom. Gabriella grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom to change. She came back out of the bathroom and saw Troy laying on her bed. Gabriella crawl on to Troy and gave him another kiss on the lips. Troy responded back to the kiss. Troy asked Gabriella if she would want to stay over night at his house. Gabriella told Troy she would love to stay over night. So she got up and packed her over night bag with the clothes and stuff she would need.

Gabriella grabbed her purse, while Troy took her over night bag and went back down stairs. Gabriella then saw a note from her mom telling her that she went on a business trip and would be gone for a week and two days. Gabriella showed the note to Troy and he read it. Troy said to Gabriella that she could stay with him till her mom gets home from her business trip. So Gabriella made sure she had her house key, before she locked the house up. They left her house and went back over to Troy's house. They went into his house and upstairs to his bedroom. Troy set Gabriella's over night bag on the couch that was in his room. Troy told Gabriella he was going to put some clean clothes on. So Gabriella sat down on his bed and watch him change into his clean clothes. After Troy got his clean clothes on they went back down stairs.

They went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella saw his mom in the kitchen. Troy got his mom's attention and asked her if it would be okey if Gabriella stays with them while her mom is gone. Lucille told Troy that Gabriella could stay with them till her mom gets home from her business trip. Troy also told his mom that Gabriella is his girlfriend. Lucille told Troy that Gabriella can stay in his bedroom with him as long as he leaves his bedroom door open. Gabriella thanked Lucille for letting her stay with them, while her mom is gone. They left the kitchen and went to the living room to see what his dad was doing.

Please Review!

A/N The next chapter will have Chad's parents coming home and other stuff too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Later on that day Chad and Taylor were watching a movie, when his parents came in the house. Lisa Danforth saw her son Chad and his girlfriend Taylor in the living room watching a movie. Lisa asked her son Chad if he had a party while they were gone. Chad told his mom that he did not have a party while they were gone. Chad did not like to lie to his mom. Lisa asked Taylor if she wanted to stay and have dinner with them. Taylor told Chad's mom she would love to stayand have dinner with them. Charlie Danforth had took their bags upstairs to their bedroom. Lisa told Chad and Taylor that she was going to go get dinner started. Charlie came back down stairs and went to the living room to see his son Chad and his girlfriend Taylor watching a movie. Charlie asked Chad and Taylor what movie they were watching. Chad and Taylor told his dad that they were watching the movie Catching Fire. So Charlie sat down in the chair and watch the rest of the movie with Chad and Taylor. A hour later the movie was over and so Chad took it out. After he put the movie a way, he turn the dvd player off. Chad had put it on regular tv and decided to see what was on tv to watch. A few minutes later Chad did not find any thing he wanted to watch and so he gave the tv remote to his dad. Chad and Taylor left the living room and went to the kitchen to see if his mom needed any help.

Mean while Troy and Gabriella were now outside in the backyard relaxing. Troy then took Gabriella up to his tree house for awhile. While they were in the tree house the did a little bit of talking. A few minutes later they were making out in the tree house. Things started to get really heated between them. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love twice in the tree house. After they had finished making love, they got their clothes back on and left the tree house. Gabriella told Troy that she could not believe they had sex in his tree house. Troy told Gabriella he could not believe it either. So they made sure they looked okey, before going back into the house. Troy and Gabriella entered the kitchen and got another bottle of water to drink. Troy asked his mom what she was making for dinner. Lucille told her son Troy that she was making pot roast with potato's and carrots for dinner. Troy and Gabriella asked his mom if she needed any help. Lucille asked Troy and Gabriella if they could set the dining room table for her. So Troy and Gabriella got the plates, glasses and silverware and went to set the dining room table.

Jack came out of the living room and saw Troy and Gabriella setting the dining room table. Jack then notice that Troy and Gabriella were glowing and realized that they must be having sex. Jack decided he would talk to Troy later after dinner and find out if he is right. Lucille had finished making the told Troy, Gabriella and her husband that dinner was ready. So they went to the dining room table and sat down. Lucille brought the dinner to the and Gabriella dish their food up and then started eating. Lucile and her husband dished their food and began eating. They finished eating dinner together and took their dishes to the kitchen. Jack said to Troy that he would like to talk to him for a few minutes. Troy told Gabriella that he would be right back. Gabriella asked Lucille if she could help her with the clean up. Lucille asked Gabriella if she would help her put the left over food a way. Troy and his dad went outside to asked his dad what he wanted to talk to him about. Jack asked Troy if he was still a told his dad that he is not a virgin. Jack then asked Troy if he was having sex with Gabriella. Troy told his dad that he and Gabriella are having sex. Troy told his dad that he and Gabriella lost their virginities to each other.

Jack asked Troy if he and Gabriella are using protection. Troy told his dad that they are using protection. Jack told his son Troy that he would not tell his mom about what they talked about. Troy thanked his dad for not telling his mom about him and Gabriella having sex. Jack and his son Troy went back in the house. Troy went over to Gabriella and asked her if she wanted to go for a walk. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go on a walk with him.

Chad and Taylor asked his mom if she need help with any thing. Lisa asked her son Chad and Taylor if they would set the dining room table. So Chad and Taylor went to set the dining room table. So not long after Chad and Taylor set the table, and the dinner was ready. So they all sat at the dining room table and dished their food up. They then started eating their dinner. After they got done eating their dinner, they took their plates to the kitchen. Charlie went back to the living room to watch some more tv. Chad and Taylor went upstairs to his bedroom and did some making out. A few hours later Taylor asked Chad if he would take her home. Chad told Taylor he would love to take her home. They left his bedroom and went back down stairs. Chad told his parents that he was going to take Taylor home.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Troy and Gabriella were relaxing in his bedroom watching a movie together. A hour later the movie was over and Troy got up off the bed,to take the movie out. Troy took the movie out and put in back in the dvd case. Troy turn the dvd player off and then put the tv back on regular tv. Gabriella got up off the bed and went to the bathroom. Troy went down stairs to the kitchen to get a bottle of water for Gabriella and himself to drink. Troy was down stairs,Gabriella came out of the bathroom and went back to the bedroom see that Troy was not there. Gabriella decided to go down stairs and get a bottle of water to dink. Gabriella went in the kitchen to see Troy talking to his mom. So she left the kitchen and decided to go for a walk. So Gabriella told Jack she was going for a walk. Jack asked Gabriella if he could with her on the walk. Gabriella said to Jack that she would like for him to come with her on the walk.

So Jack turn the tv off and got his shoes on. Jack and Gabriella left the house and started their walk. Jack asked Gabriella if she want to talk to him. Gabriella told Jack that she would like to talk to him about some thing. So Jack and Gabriella were having a talking while out on their walk. Jack told Gabriella that he is happy about her and Troy being together as a couple. Jack told Gabriella that he sees how happy she has made Troy. Gabriella told Jack that she is happy that, she is with Troy.

Mean while Troy and his mom got done talking and he left the kitchen holding the two bottles of water. Troy went back upstairs to his bedroom, to see if Gabriella was out of the bathroom. He saw his bathroom door was open and wondered where Gabriella was at. Troy decided to go back down stairs and see if Gabriella was in the living room watching tv with his dad. Troy went into the living room and saw the tv was off. Troy went back to the kitchen and asked his mom where dad was. Lucille told her son Troy that he was in the living room watching tv. Troy told his mom that he went into the living room and the tv was off. Lucille told Troy that she was going to see if his dad was in the den. Troy decided to check the garage,but his dad was not in there.

A hour later Jack and Gabriella had came back to the house and went inside to get a drink. They went into the kitchen and did not see Lucille or Troy. So they got a drink of water. They sat down and did some more talking. A few minutes later Troy came into the kitchen and saw Gabriella and his Dad talking. Troy went over to Gabriella and put his arms around her. Lucille came in the kitchen not long after Troy. Lucille asked her husband where he was at. Jack told his wife that he and Gabriella had went for a walk. Troy was happy to have Gabriella in his arms again.

Please Review!

A/N I am really sorry this chapter is short, but it is just a filler. The next chapter should be longer. «


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gabriella was happy to be in Troy's arms asked Gabriella if she enjoyed her walk with his dad. Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy that she had enjoyed the walk with his dad. Gabriella notice that Troy was keeping her close. Troy then said to Gabriella that she gave him a scare when he could not find her. Gabriella told Troy she was sorry for scaring him and that she should have told him that she was going for a walk.

Lucille and Jack saw how their son Troy was keeping his arms around Gabriella. Lucille told her husband that Troy was freaking out when he could not find Gabriella. Jack told his wife that their son Troy did not need to freak out. Lucille told her husband that she and Troy were going to go look for them. Jack told his wife that they should have told her and Troy about them going for a walk.

Troy and Gabriella saw his parents talking and so they left the kitchen after getting the bottles of water. They went back up stairs to his bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom, Troy closed his door. Troy went back over to Gabriella and started kissing her on the lips. Before long they had took each others clothes off and were now in his bed making love. They made love a few times before getting up to take a shower. They got dressed in a tshirt and sweat pants to relax in. Troy opened his bedroom door and then went back over to Gabriella. They took a drink of their water and then did some talking.

Gabriella told Troy what she had talk to his dad about when they were out walking. Troy told Gabriella that if she ever wants to talk about any thing that he will listen. Gabriella felt better that she talk to Troy about the few things that had been bothering her. She told Troy that the next time she wants to talk about some thing, that she will let him know. So after they got done talking, they did some more kissing on the lips. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to watch a movie now.

Gabriella told Troy she would love to watch a movie with him. So Troy asked Gabriella what movie she wanted to watch with him. Gabriella told Troy she would like to watch the movie Fast and the Furous 6. So Troy put the Fast and The Furous 6 movie in. He then went back over to Gabriella on the bed and hit play on the remote. They laid down on his bed to cuddle. A hour later they had finished watching the movie. Troy turn the movie off and took it out of the dvd player. He put the movie back in the case and then turn the dvd player off. Troy then put the tv back on regular tv and shut it off for the evening.

Jack told his wife about what he and Gabriella had talked about on their walk. Lucille asked her husband if things were okey with Gabriella. Jack told his wife that Gabriella is fine. Lucille told her husband the next time he is going to go on walk with Gabriella that he needs to let her know. Jack said to his wife that he will tell her next time when he is going to go on walk with Gabriella.

Mean while Chad and the others were hanging out at the park. Chad said to the others that they should called Troy and Gabriella to see if they want to come hang out with them at the park. Sharpay said to Chad and the others that they should see if Troy and Gabriella want to come hang out with them.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry if this chapter seems short, but this is just another filler.


End file.
